pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Torag
| alignment = Lawful Good | portfolio = Forge, protection, strategy | worshipers = | domains = Artifice, Earth, Good, Law, Protection | weapon = Warhammer }} Torag (pronounced TORR-awg) is a stoic and serious god who values honor, planning and well-made steel. He is an often distant deity, lending magical power to his clerics, but leaving his followers to make their own way through life, knowing that this will make them strong and determined. History The dwarves believe that Torag created the world at his great forge, striking it again and again with his hammer to get the shape he desired. As rocks tumbled and the sparks flew, the dwarves were born, made of stone with bellies full of fire. Relationships Torag is opposed to destructive and aggressive deities as a god of protection and creation. He and his followers have battled Rovagug and other destructive forces since the dawn of time. However, despite this opposition to Rovagug, the followers of Sarenrae and Torag are rarely close, following different, almost alien codes of belief. Dwarves do not understand the worship of the sun, and see Sarenrae's willingness to forgive as folly and a sign of weakness. Torag respects Abadar and is friendly with both Cayden Cailean and Iomedae. Appearance and Emissaries Torag appears as a powerful and cunning dwarf, busy at his forge hammering out a weapon or shield. He is the consummate planner, with a contingency for nearly every situation. Art shows him as a stereotypical dwarf in intricate armor and carrying his warhammer Kaglemros ("forger of many weapons"). Servants Torag and his faithful hold creatures of the earth as mighty and holy, especially burrowing animals like badgers. Bats are loathed as abominations almost as much as the writhing spawn of Rovagug. ; Hrilga Shield-Maiden :This celestial dwarven werebear serves Torag loyally in all things. ; Ambassador Zurin :A cunning azer noble, he is dispatched to handle the subtler matters requiring Torag's attention. ; Stoneriver :A bulette who swims the molten rivers of the earth's depths as readily as the cold earth nearer the surface. ; The Grand Defender :Appearing as a huge iron construct in the shape of a dwarf with a hammer and shield, when "defeated" it simply sloughs its outer layer of armor. Church of Torag The ancient church of Torag can be found in all dwarven lands, and in many human ones, especially the harsh northern lands of the Ulfen people. Worshipers and Clergy Nearly half of Torag's clerics are dwarves, and although many humans have taken up his call, they only number so large among his worshipers because they breed faster and are more populous than dwarves. Among dwarves almost all of his priests are clerics, with maybe ten percent being paladins or other followers. Among his Ulfen followers nearly all are clerics, and human paladins of Torag are essentially unheard of. As befits a deity so closely associated with the anvil and bellows, the vestments of Torag's clergy are a long, well-used smithing apron, and hammer. Rings of various sorts (whether worn on the hands, in the ear, or woven into the hair or beard) are also common, symbolizing friendship, debt or allegiance. Temples and Shrines Temples tend to be circular, built around a large central and fully-functional forge and satellite anvils used for even mundane tasks, for every act of smelting and smithing is considered a prayer to Torag. In outdoor settlements the temple is usually built into the defensive wall, as this keeps the noise away from the other residences and makes it easier for the priests to monitor the defenses. Holy Texts Torag's texts tend to be sturdily bound tomes, able to survive whatever hardships its owner may face. ; Hammer and Tongs: The Forging of Metal and Other Good Works :this tome is usually bound in metal with lacquered leather interior pages. Holidays The church celebrates the anniversary of successful battles. Items *Ring of Torag References Category:Major deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Artifice domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Dwarven pantheon deities